


caffeine kisses

by seoholuvr



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, simp leedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoholuvr/pseuds/seoholuvr
Summary: Geonhak really likes coffee. He just can't get enough of it. Or maybe it's the blonde barista that hands him the coffee that he can't get enough of.( basically 8k of geonhak being a simp )
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	caffeine kisses

You see Geonhak absolutely adored coffee. There was just something about the awfully bitter, searing hot liquid that slipped down his throat and scorched it that made him happy. The spectacular way that it burned his insides as much as it did to his tongue upon entering his mouth. His eyes closing with bliss with every blissful sip of the dark, bitter liquid. Letting the internal flames of heat race along his insides. Closing his eyes as he teared up from the greatness of it all. It was so worth putting his body through all the pain for something as delightful as coffee.

Okay so maybe he didn’t like coffee very much. But he still couldn’t help himself from coming back and getting one every day. He still stopped by the cafe and bought a coffee much to his and Keonhee’s surprise. For once he had stopped complaining about the bitterness and agreed to meet up and study. Because of course he was absolutely enthusiastic about his education and had no other motive to come and get coffee with Keonhee everyday. Even on the days Keonhee didn’t even come. He was just that dedicated to his education.

When he had first ordered the coffee it was because he didn’t want to seem like an idiot coming with Keonhee to the cafe and ordering absolutely nothing. They were afterall studying there, surely he couldn’t have just taken up the space at the table without ordering anything. Since it had been his first time in the cafe however he let Keohee order for him. To his horror however when he reached the barista was that Keonhee had ordered the disgusting coffee and some biscuits. As if they would cancel out whatever horrid taste of the liquid they came with.

Since Keonhee had ordered and was offering to help him study, he found it only fair that he paid for the order for them. Stepping up to the barista as he waited to be handed two cups of the searing liquid only to pause and stare at the blonde male behind the counter. He was holding the cups out towards him. His face fell into an expressionless boredom, Geonhak assumed came with being behind the counter all day. His blonde hair and pale skin gave him character however, an icy look. The high rise of his cheekbones did nothing but accent his blank, careless expression.

There seemed to be nothing warm about the male. If people thought he was intimidating Geonhak wondered how anyone could even come up to the barista. He seemed a thousand times more intimidating than himself. The male was basically the living version of Jack Frost in appearance. That is if Jack Frost was Korean and let his hair fall down into his eyes. It was honestly hard to believe the male in front of him was even real when he looked like he’d been made purely out of the light itself. Or perhaps he was a fancy ice sculpture.

There was just something so mesmerizing about the way he bowed his head a bit. The light catching against the blonde strands of hair as he wrote something on the cups. Taking his time to scribble something across them in black sharpie. His blonde hair falling further down across his face as he wrote. This really captured Geonhak’s attention with the way the blonde locks immediately captured the lighting practically forming some sort of halo above the male’s head. There was no way he’s real.

Geonhak was sure he had never seen anything brighter than the way the male’s hair had lit up when it was illuminated beneath harsh white lighting of the cafe. It seemed to turn paler than ever when illuminated beneath it. Glowing as it the light came from the male’s hair instead of the bulbs above him.

When the male finally looked up to hand him the coffee however, he smiled at Geonhak, rendering him to take back the earlier claim that nothing could possibly be brighter than the male’s hair. For when his eyes had locked with the barista’s he was suddenly struck with the sudden realization that the male was pure light itself. The sun had nothing compared to the warmth he felt spread through him when the male smiled at him. Eyes slipping away, almost out of reality as his mouth widened. In that moment Geonhak was sure the sun was now jobless. It seemed even the sun couldn’t get away from unemployment.

When he and Keonhee had finally found a table and settled down he finally voiced his opinion on the male out loud. The response he had received at being a good friend and sharing his feelings? He simply received Keonhee’s obnoxious laughter at his pain. The male had shaken his head at Geonhak when he had suggested that the barista had stolen literal sunlight and somehow managed to inject it into his system. There was absolutely no way anyone could look that gorgeous.

Keonhee only laughed off Geonhak’s comments at first. After reaching for the coffee however his laughter only grew. Irritating Geonhak enough to snap him out of his thoughts about the barista and sunlight. Maybe he should have chosen a science major. Would science even be able to solve the mystery of the luminescent man?

“ Wow you must have been really distracted and obviously so. “ Keonhee had finally managed out in between fits of laughter. Although that didn’t stop him from laughing again at Geonhak’s confused expression. At least one of them was entertained.

“ Wha, What do you mean? “ Geonhak’s eyes had widened as he stared at Keonhee half begging that he was only joking. There was no way he had been caught staring on his first time ever to the cafe. Keonhee however had simply turned both of their drinks around to show him what the barista had written across them.

Keonhee’s cup had his name across it while his own read lovestruck duck. Not the most flattering nickname he had ever been given that was for sure. The obvious suggestion that the male had caught onto his awed staring so quickly however burned brighter than whatever anger he had towards the name, dusting his ears a bright shade of pink.

His blushing however only seemed to bring out another round of laughter from Keonhee. He was sure they’d be asked to leave from how loud Keonhee was. Laughing so openly until he ran out of air, before quickly catching his breath again only to fall back into laughter once again. The male eventually calmed down enough to reassure him. His reassurance however turned out to be a simple pat on the back and the simple advice of, “ Don’t worry everyone has a crush on Seoho. “

“ Seoho? “ Geonhak had echoed in confusion, his nose scrunching up as he played the name over and over in his head. Familiarizing himself with it.

“ The barista. “ Keonhee explained to him as he nodded his head towards the blonde male who was still working behind the counter. Smiling as he handed out the cups to customers who were equally as awed as he had been mere moments before them. That simple fact did calm him enough however to know he probably wasn’t the only idiot the male caught staring.

Instead of letting himself be defeated and embarrassed over the subject of his sudden crush, Geonhak had decided to fight back against the treatment of Keonhee’s enjoyment of his suffering just a little bit. “ Does everyone include you? “

Keonhee had obviously not been expecting the question because his ears took on a pink shade which Geonhak was sure matched his own. The implication was clear but Geonhak needed the verbal confirmation from Keonhee. “ Seriously? I thought you liked that poetry boy of yours. The really cheesy and clingy one. His lap is basically your sanctuary and you like someone else? “

“ Yahhh, stop it. “ Keonhee had swatted him instead of answering the questions. The conversation turning to be about his romantic interest only made his ears turn a brighter shade of pink. His neck had also begun to gain some color. “ Let me rephrase that. Everyone is infatuated with Seoho. Except they know he isn’t interested in anyone. It’s more like a celebrity crush. “

After that first encounter it seemed that he found a new obsession with coffee. He was sure he was addicted. Why else would he keep coming back with Keonhee just to sip awful, bitter, burning coffee and actually study? It definitely wasn’t the cute barista that had to write duck on every single coffee cup he offered him or anything. Nope, definitely not the cute and glowing barista that smiled at him every time he scribbled down the word duck on his cup with pure innocent joy before handing him the cup.

Geonhak hadn’t understood at first what Keonhee had meant then when he said everyone knew that they weren’t going to get anywhere with the barista. That he had no interest in anyone. At the time he couldn’t understand just how someone as gorgeous as the barista seemed to have everyone under his spell yet still be so distant and cold from them all. Have them freezing on the edge of his every word even though he only ever really told them what their payment came out to be in total.

Seoho he assumed could honestly talk about anything and have whoever he was talking to still be hanging off of his every breath. From the way he would puff out his cheeks in irritation as he tried to make small talk to the way he would shyly step back away from the register if anyone came a little too close or said something a little too bold. Or how he would smile and laugh at whatever joke someone told him no matter how horrible it was. Geonhak had assumed it was part of the customer service offered at the cafe. Which only supported the prospect that he was in fact not at all interested in anyone at all. Not exactly a thought that rested well with Geonhak.

It was simply strange to him how someone could be so straightforward and distant at once. The simple yet complex mess of emotions that the barista seemed to bring forth in Geonhak only made him more and more curious. The pure infatuation and fury that fueled him to come back in day after day.

From time to time he was sure he had figured out the barista. Figured out how he worked. Figured that he was more than just the stunning Jack Frost and had an actual personality. Other times the male was the epitome of the ice prince found in movies and books. All the regal looks and beauty but not an ounce of genuine emotion hidden beneath bright eyes and an even brighter smile.

Like everyone else Geonhak, soon enough, realized that Seoho had no interest in anyone. Both males and females fell to his gaze but he never showed the slightest interest in anyone. Finding out that the male had no boyfriend or girlfriend had somehow only made Geonhak feel even more frustrated. His emotions had come crawling up his throat.

At least if the male already had someone else Geonhak would be able to see reason for the male’s disinterest. Like he had some reason other than the simple yet hard fact that he didn’t like Geonhak. That at least then he’d finally be able to force himself to move on. To stop holding his breath every time the male spoke, simply because he couldn’t see past the delirious fantasies that crawled through his mind, begging for attention.

Geonhak would ask the male out on a date but he had never faced rejection before. Sure he had never approached anyone with his feelings to be rejected in the first place but still. Still he couldn’t find it in him to face inevitable rejection. He was sure to come with being enamored with the angelic figure that was the barista.

It wasn’t at all as if he was ever going to do anything about the infatuation that plagued every conversation he had with the male. His heartstrings were being plucked with every word that came from the male’s lips. He simply watched as the words tumbled past his lips. Watched shamelessly as those lips parted to let out the soft gentle sound of the male’s voice.

Seoho’s voice was much higher than his own. It wasn’t at all high pitched and squeaky. And it was surely nothing at all like his own scratchy low voice. It was more like Keonhee’s, fluid and bright. Comforting in a cruel way. A captivating way that made him want to listen to it forever.

There was just something about the gentle contrast of his voice paired with the striking rigid appearance that made Geonhak’s head spin in a way. That had left him wanting to come up to the barista time and time again to ask stupid questions dspite his shy and conversation restricted self. He would do anything just to hear the male speak for hours.

Sometimes he went up to Seoho and asked for refills so that he didn’t completely embarrass himself. Other times however he asked Seoho questions that were much more important and personal such as, “ What’s your favorite movie? “ or, “ Do you believe in global warming? “ or even when his brain finally stopped working on him, “ What’s your favorite animal? “

Every time he had asked one of his questions Seoho paused his writing to look up at him. His eyebrows raised into a higher arch. The amusement was clear on the male’s face as he searched for an answer. Each time after he had answered Geonhak’s questions the male would ask two of his own. Those two questions normally consisted of, “ How about you? “ and of course, his favorite follow up question by far, “ Why’d you ask? “

The first question was simple to answer. Well it would have been simple to answer if his braint didn’t stutter along with his heart as he tried to come up with an answer while under the male’s attention. The second question however was more difficult to answer. The male of course asked it just to spite him. To prove that he had known that Geonhak only wanted his attention. Yet Geonhak never seemed to overcome his pride. Unable to admit that he was smitten for a boy he knew so much yet so little about. So like the stubborn and prideful person that he is, Geonhak gave the best excuse he could conjure up in seconds time, “ I’m taking a survey. “

That explanation alone however meant that he couldn’t really ever ask for anything too personal. Surveys don’t really work with personal questions. He could only really ask the broadest and most general questions. They did however fill in the aspect of Seoho’s intelligence and interests. And luckily the male never asked why he was the only person taking the so-called survey. Or why he had a different survey every day. Or even what the point of the surveys was. Geonhak wasn’t sure if he’d be able to answer those questions without giving himself away.

From what Geonhak had gathered over the next weeks was that they both had similar interests. They both enjoyed gaming and action movies. Both of which he couldn’t stop his brain from labeling as future date ideas. He also learned that Seoho was intelligent enough to believe in global warming. Though if Seoho had kicked the sun to the curb and taken its job he supposed that he was the one to blame for such an event. Seoho was way hotter than the sun, it all made sense. To his surprise however the question about climate change had actually sparked a larger response from the male then he’d anticipated.

To all his delight that day he had watched as Seoho explained how greenhouse gasses ended up trapped in the ozone layer of the atmosphere. How they carbon dioxide trapped heat instead of reflecting it leading the planet to heat up. All of which Geonhak already knew about but that didn’t push him to stop the male from talking. “ One would be stupid not to agree. How can someone possibly deny something that happens in front of their own face? Have they not seen all the wildfires and rising ocean levels? “

It had been beyond entertaining to see the male go on a rant. All throughout which Geonhak had nodded along eagerly. He had been eager to see genuine emotion pour out of the male. Eager to watch as the male’s eyes suddenly lost their cloudy haze and took on a brighter shine. Watched as how he had looked more awake and lively in those few moments he had spent on his small ramble then he had all day. Of course before he was able to get into all the intricacies of global warming and its obvious effects Geonhak had finished paying and he needed to move on to helping the next customer.

After the discovery that such theoretical topics seemed to provoke emotion out of the otherwise indifferent barista Geonhak found himself bringing them up more and more. He found some sort of comfort in the fact that Seoho seemed more real when discussing something he actually seemed to care about. Or at least believed in. It was much different from the laid back and casual male that handed him coffee with a stunning smile. It seemed more like a genuine interaction than the business interactions of small talk they usually went through as Geonhak paid for his coffee. Instead of the unbothered indifference he was faced with an adorably energetic boy who spoke passionately about what he believed in. Spoke so passionately that Geonhak found himself researching more and more theories to confront the male with.

One time as he waited for Seoho to finish his order he had asked with the straightest face he could possibly muster, “ Are you a flat earther? “

He wasn’t sure what exactly he had been expecting. He just wanted to see how provoked it would make the male feel. He wanted to see if the male was capable of being angry. Though with the way the male had lectured Geonhak over how grey was actually a tone and not a color Geonhak wouldn’t have been surprised if he was actually a flat earther.

He could still remember how Seoho nearly dropped the coffee in his hands when he had heard the question. Turning to look at Geonhak with the deadliest glare he could manage without seeming like he was going against his customer service policy. A policy Seoho seemed to deem above any other policy the cafe had. All that really meant however was that while his eyes promised him certain death his lips were pursed into a pout, cheeks puffed up in irritation. Simply not at all intimidating anymore.

“ Ask that question again and you’ll be banned from here darling. “ Seoho had dragged out the last bit in a sing-song voice. The small emotion evoked in his voice simply came from the fact that he was annoyed. He was annoyed, Geonhak was certain. The male never showed more emotion than disgust, annoyance and indifference. If the last could even be called an emotion. More of a lack of emotion.

The lack of emotion only pressed Geonhak’s curiosity more. He found that he had always ended up in the cafe no matter what day. Even on the weekends, even on the days the barista didn’t have work, even during the worst weather simply because his thoughts were plagued with the bright smile of a mysterious barista.

The next time he had appeared in front of the barista wasn’t exactly under the best circumstances. His willingness to get coffee and watch the barista from a distance had him going out even when the world mercilessly rained down upon them. In the middle of monsoon season he found himself stepping into the empty cafe completely drenched. The storm had not stopped him from going to see Seoho. Although he had to admit he wasn’t planning on getting soaked. He simply wasn’t one to check the weather before leaving. Even if he probably should have expected it due to the season alone.

So naturally he ended up drenched when the sky had decided to open up and let out its grieving all over him. Shedding tears that reached all the way down across his spine. Embracing him in a blanket of small feather light droplets that slowly came down harder and harder until the gentleness gave way to hammering of piercing nails like attacks of water that fell from the sky. That would have probably hurt if they’d been larger and come down faster than just drops of water being released from the clouds.

He had planned on showing up and bothering the male with his usual questions when he arrived. Instead however his plans were immediately cleared from his thoughts to make way for the new cold and miserable ones that creeped their way in and took over.

He was certain that he was a mess. His clothing is already beginning to cling to his skin. Hair no doubt messed up and lay flat as it dripped causing more and more water to run down his back and cause him to shutter. The cool blasting of the AC didn’t help his situation at all. It only made him shudder harder.

Judging by the amused way the male’s lips quirked up the moment his eyes landed on him did nothing but confirm his fears. He was in fact a mess. Not exactly a look he wanted to portray in front of Seoho.

There he was, a complete mess, in front of the most eternal and gorgeous person he had ever laid eyes on. If he had any chance at capturing the male’s interests he was sure in this moment he had lost it. At least lost the ability to capture his attention in a more positive way at least. He had no doubt gained the male’s attention. Though he was sure soaked disaster was nowhere near a positive impression.

He had in fact captured the male’s attention. He really had. It was obvious from the way the male’s eyes rolled over him taking him in, in distaste. A click of his tongue in disapproval at the sight. Not in the way he intended on making an entrance indeed. His favorite grey hoodie shedding tears for his loss across the tiled floor of the cafe. No doubt crying from second hand embarrassment. 

“ If you keep standing there making a mess you’re cleaning it. “ Seoho supplied as a way of greeting. So much for greetings. It was strange that the most angelic voice he had ever heard was threatening him. But he was an obedient person and so like the obedient person that he is, Geonhak made his way inside the small cafe and took off his soaked hoodie to let it dry somewhere other than his cold body. Draping it onto the back of one of the chairs before he settled down in a chair beside it. In his embarrassment he even forgets to order the damned coffee. Instead he simply takes his time to wallow in self pity and hatred. It seemed that the world had decided to humble him today.

Not making an order was probably not the smartest move on his part, seeing as how now not only had he made a fool of himself but he had now most likely also revealed his intentions. Surely the male would see right through him? Why else would he be at the cafe in the middle of a storm if it isn’t just to see him?

“ Are you okay? What are you doing out there in this weather? “ The male had asked instead. Coming up behind him, Seoho placed a soft cloth across his shoulders that he later recognized to be a mickey mouse blanket. Much later after whispered questions in the quiet of the night he would find out that the blanket belonged to the other barista that worked at the cafe.

The other barista was certainly much more shy than Seoho. Or at least appeared to be. He at least had an attractive aura, much like Seoho’s. However the other barista was much more welcoming and gentle. Unlike the cold indifference that was Seoho, yet still somehow they were similar in some ways. Like their bright smiles that took over their whole faces when they were genuinely happy. Like the soft glow that seemed to appear from the both of them when they were laughing.

At that moment however Geonhak didn’t have the time to question the soft warmth that had enveloped him. For now he was simply lost in the sudden warmth. Taking the ends of the blanket in his fists and pulling them tightly around himself. Snuggling as much as he possibly could. He was also simply caught up in the relief that the questions Seoho asked implied that the male had no idea why he was there. Or simply that he would rather not know why he was there. Just pretending for the sake of his dignity. Taking his chance, he stumbled for a reasonable explanation that would probably stray as far from the truth as he could get him. “ I was, uh just going for a walk and the rain kinda, you know, came out of nowhere. “

Seoho didn’t look at all convinced but at the same time he never really had any other expression other than his cold neutral face or the bright smiling and laughing one. At least those were the only ones that Geonhak had seen. That realization on its own sent a pang of hurt deep into his chest. He wanted to see more from him. He wanted to know everything about the male.

It was all probably just wishful thinking. The male couldn’t even ever get his name right. He had tried many times to get the male to say or at least remember his name but it was always the word, ‘ duck ‘ that the male used to address him every time.

“ You should have checked the weather before you left. “ The male scolded him instead. A small tsk coming from him. Once he was done with his small scolding he stepped behind the counter and started from where Geonhak was sitting to make what he assumed was coffee. For once Geonhak didn’t dread the searing heat he knew would come from the liquid.

When he came back however he had two cups in hand, one he set down in front of himself and the other he had slid over to Geonhak as he took a seat in front of Geonhak. The seat that was settled between them still contained his dripping coat. There was no way it was going to dry anytime soon while the air conditioning was on.

Geonhak had been too busy glancing down at the cup he was given in confusion to question the sudden closeness of the male. He wouldn’t call himself a coffee expert. He was certain there were different versions of coffee that he knew. The one he normally ordered, last he remembered, wasn’t such a light color. It was more dark and it certainly didn’t have marshmallows floating in it. It was much different than any drink he had ever seen. Not that he drank anything other than water, watermelon juice and the bitter coffee Keonhee seemed to enjoy.

“ You didn’t poison this did you? “ He found himself asking. Not that he’d mind if he was poisoned by the blonde haired male. Well maybe not. Being poisoned isn’t exactly very romantic. For he was certain that Seoho wouldn’t do the whole Romeo thing and take the poison just to be with him and he was certainly no Julliet. Seoho barely knew anything about Geonhak. Certainly he was just another customer to the male. One that admittedly bothered him a lot. That he was certain of. Seoho probably dreaded every moment he spent in the cafe being bombarded with Geonhak and his questions.

“ It’s just hot chocolate. “ Seoho rolled his eyes as he responded. Picking up his own cup and taking a sip. His eyes narrowing at Geonhak over the rim of the cup. It was clear he could tell Geonhak had no idea what the beverage was. His nose wrinkling for a moment in distaste at whatever thought crossed his mind. The male however didn’t take long to voice what exactly that thought was to have brought up such a disgusted look across his face. “ I wouldn’t expect someone who orders the exact same plain bitter coffee everyday to understand though. “

Somehow even the small action of the male scrunching up his face had Geonhak’s mind stuttering. His thoughts stumbled over themselves as he tried to come up with a response without voicing just how stunning the male seemed to look no matter what he did. The sudden looping cycle of woah running marathons through his mind and blocking out all other words.

More than anything that really struck him however was that he now knew that Seoho was capable of disgust and disbelief. Both emotions he found himself happy to see on the other. They proved he wasn’t just some unreachable angelic figure.

“ Woah. “ Unfortunately was the word that had come out of Geonhak’s mouth in retaliation. The only word that his brain could produce really in Seoho’s presence. The simple word causing Seoho’s eyebrows to slide up slightly. Curiosity Geonhak had decided at that moment was his favorite look on Seoho. Especially with the corners of his mouth threatening to come up fully from where they quirked up slightly from where they had been resting.

The way his eyes widened was absolutely adorable and allowed Geonhak to get a better look at them. They always seemed to be hiding wherever the male smiled. His eyebrow rose in the most daunting way that had Geonhak stunned in place for a moment. That was until his eyes dropped to the male’s parted lips. As if he wanted to say something but still hadn’t figured out exactly what he should be asking about. The whole expression was infuriatingly endearing.

So like the social person that he is, Geonhak picked up his own cup and took a sip of the hot chocolate to avoid having to explain why he said woah. Well that is after he carefully sniffed at the liquid to make sure it wasn’t actually poisoned. Not that he knew anything about how poisoned smelled like. He did however know what chocolate smelled like and the drink more or less smelled of such so he deemed it acceptable to drink.

Once the steam brushed against his face and the marshmallows and cocoa liquid found his lips he found himself relaxing for once. The warmth falling into him. Settling him into a content state of fuzzy warmth he knew wouldn’t last long. Soon he’d be out of hot cocoa and he’d have to pull the blanket tighter around himself to compensate for the lack of heat. For now however maybe Seoho would even let him pretend he had actually ordered the drink himself and didn’t actually live under a rock. That maybe he definitely liked hot chocolate his whole life.

“ You’re something else. “ Seoho finally settled on. Leaning back in the chair as he spoke. Blonde hair flying a bit as he shook his head. The slight back and forth sway made Geonhak want to reach out to fix it into place. Seoho’s eyes however never left Geonhak’s, even when he took another sip of hot chocolate he didn’t close his eyes against the steam that pummeled straight into them. He didn’t at all flinch in the slightest when the warmth found its way to the sensitivity of his eyes. Instead his eyes remained trained on Geonhak’s.

“ Why do you keep looking at me like that? “ His question might have been bold but he certainly wasn’t. Geonhak couldn’t help but flush away from Seoho’s gaze. His head ducking slightly as he covered his face. The action implying the rest of what he was asking. He wasn’t used to so much eye contact afterall. 

Seoho seemed to understand the question. Yet he continued to watch Geonhak. In a way it was unnerving for the other to be observed instead of observing. Especially when it was the gorgeous blonde barista that was watching him. Not that he didn’t like the attention or anything. It was simply just different. “ They say the eyes are like glimpses into a person’s soul. “

The explanation was innocent enough and truly genuine. That Geonhak immediately realized when he raised his head to meet Seoho’s gaze. Their eyes locked for a moment as he tried to make sense of his own thoughts. Yet he was once again rendered speechless.

The soft and gentle gaze that he only seemed to appear when the male smiled was there. There was nothing but warmth and curiosity in his eyes. Harsh, sharp overwhelming eyes turned soft and energetic.

Seoho’s eyes, Geonhak concluded, were much like coffee and hot chocolate. Both bitter and demanding yet warm and inviting. The kind of sweet that could almost be considered too much yet somehow also too little. The kind of gentle that could easily turn bittersweet once taken away. The kind of warmth that could become an overwhelming, raging fire when provoked. Or at least that’s what Geonhak later discovered in the confines of his own room where he spent surrounded by his thoughts of a particular blonde barista.

Much, much later he’d find himself locked away under the dimmed lights as he finally managed to grab hold of what he wanted. Taking his chances with that flame. Feeding it until it overpowered even him. Unit there was no room for his thoughts to catch up with his heart that had finally decided to stop stuttering and own up to its strength. One thing was for sure however, if Seoho was on fire he wouldn’t mind being made of ashes.

“ Woah. “ Had once again been his answer. An answer that was unsurprising to himself but seemingly frustrating for Seoho who in turn took that moment to roll his eyes again. With that roll all the warmth and sweetness they held diminished. Until the cold expressionless barista with the sharp eyes that dared one to cross him returned. Gone was the gentle male that had draped a blanket around his freezing form and made him hot chocolate. Now he was met with the cold and brutal man that had intrigued him in the first place. Brought him out in the midst of a storm just to take a peek at what lay behind his long forgotten smiles.

“ You are something else. “ Geonhak stated this time. Trying to bring back the warmth that had been blazing moments earlier. His choice of copying Seoho’s words at least sparked some curiosity back into the male.

A few words seemed to be all it took to destroy whatever facade the male brought out and just like that Geonhak found himself speaking to a decent human being. Well a stunning human being that had a decent personality at least. It seemed that the cold mask was some sort of facade. Seeing as how quickly it came and went.

If it was a facade then what is he trying to hide? The question nagged at him yet he still pushed it away to analyze later. When he could lay down and play back the whole interaction in the lonely confines in his room. Where no one could see him lose his mind trying to figure out every detail that made up Lee Seoho.

“ Me? I just work here. “ Seoho shrugged a bit. It wasn’t as if Geonhak had asked a question. Yet the male still took it as one. Some sort of signal going off in his body causing him to tense. His fingers no longer clasped around the cup of hot chocolate but instead moving to the grip at the table ever so slightly.

It was almost as if the male was on defense mode. There was something that he was hiding.

“ Just work here? Part time job? Studying to become anything? “ Geonhak asked. Going in for some more information. The topic had Seoho on guard and he wanted to know why.

“ Yeah, I’m studying medicine. “ Seoho finally answered after he had stared Geonhak down. Looking for a motive behind the male’s questions. If eyes were really a portal into a person’s soul then it seemed that whatever his eyes had communicated about his soul had made Seoho deem him trustworthy for the time being. At least enough that he went back to his hot chocolate instead of trying to engrain his nails into the plastic tabletop.

“ Medicine? I’ve never seen you on campus. “ Geonhak’s face scrunched up slightly as he tried to recall seeing Seoho at all before the cafe. Seoho must have had classes at the same time as he did if he worked in the afternoon. Could he have possibly not noticed the male even if he walked past him on multiple occasions? With an aura like Seoho’s however that didn’t seem possible. Neither did the thought of the male going to med school seem possible. The more he thought it over however it seemed more and more reasonable. Seoho did seem to like science and science is a major part of med school he supposed. Not that he knew anything about what was required for a medical degree.

His confusion must have been obvious however because Seoho immediately explained the question pounding his head. “ The medical department of the uni is across the street. You know the building with a snake statue in front of it. “

“ Ah, that makes sense. So you’re too advanced for us. “ Geonhak mockingly accused. Much to Seoho’s enjoyment it seemed. The male’s lips quirked up slightly before he turned away. Getting up with his cup in hand.

“ It’s about time to close. I doubt anyone else will be coming in this weather. Hope you don’t mind but I’d like to get home. “ Seoho gave Geonhak a gentle nudge as he passed by behind him again, urging him up. Such small contact however seemed to have fried Geonhak’s brain to the point where he could no longer speak. Instead he did as he was told, silently getting up and folding the blanket he had been given.

Geonhak found his way behind Seoho, to hand it back. Placing it on the counter as if he was about to buy it. It didn’t help that he was also pulling out his wallet when Seoho turned back to grab for the blanket. “ I get that Mickey Mouse is great and all but the blanket isn’t for sale. “

Judging from the way Seoho smiled as he took the blanket to put it away. It was a joke. It seemed that Jack Frost had a sense of humor. Even if it was pretty bad.

“ Ah no I just wanted to, um. The hot chocolate. . . “

Geonhak tried to explain that he was paying for the hot chocolate but when he was met with the gentle gaze of the other male staring at him over the counter he was once again struck speechless. Seoho had somehow managed to return to and leaning against the counter by the time Geonhak had looked back up. Towering over him in a way despite that he was a bit smaller than Geonhak. That however didn’t stop the small smirk that graced his features. One that he usually saved for whenever he was about to educate Geonhak whenever he asked him the stupidest questions. “ The hot chocolate’s on me. “

Stunned Geonhak couldn’t even insist on paying. Seoho moved too fast for his brain to accommodate. Around the small cafe he went cleaning up what was left of coffee cups and flimsy styrofoam and paper plates that had been long since forgotten on tabletops. Gathering his own jacket and heading towards the door Geonhak followed after the male when he was finished. Stepping out after the male, not wanting to be locked in.

Once they stepped outside however they were instantly greeted by the pouring rain that hadn’t seemed to stop falling. Seoho did not hesitate for a moment or even consider the rain as he locked the doors of the cafe. Pulling up his hood to protect his hair from the rain as he made his way towards his car reminding Geonhak he had come walking.

As Geonhak considered calling Keonhee to pick him up he realized that they both still didn’t own a car. So even if Keonhee was free he wouldn’t be able to pick him up. Not when they spent their money paying their apartment rent instead of saving for a car. Their apartment still beat out having to use an on campus dorm that left them with no room at all.

Although the idea of getting a car was tempting Geonhak wasn’t sure how sharing a car with his best friend would even work. They’d probably spend more time arguing over who got to use it then actually drive it. Probably best they didn’t have one. That is best for everything but his current issue of getting home dry. It wasn’t like he lived far from the cafe. He actually lived relatively close enough that public transportation didn’t have a stop to take him between the two destinations. Yet it was still enough distance to get drenched all over again.

“ Need a ride? “ A soft voice called out, snapping him out of his thoughts. “ If I recall correctly you came walking. “ Seoho mumbled the last bit. As if he didn’t exactly want it to be heard. His head of blonde hair peeking him through the darkened glass of the car window.

“ Didn’t realize you knew how to be nice. “ Geonhak mumbled to save himself any embarrassment as climbed into the passenger seat of Seoho’s car. It was easier to pretend that none of this was actually happening. Even though he would have been ecstatic to be in such a situation mere hours ago. Even though he was currently secretly, internally he was hosting a small celebration over being let in.

His celebration was cut short however. The leather of the seats immediately suctioned onto his wet skin. To say it was uncomfortable was an understatement yet he still buckled in without complaint. It was better than walking through the rain that was for sure.

“ Consider it part of my incredible customer service. “ Seoho answered instead as he steered out of the parking lot. Geonhak tried to let those words sting but he couldn’t help but let the silence settle between them pretending not to take the blow of those words.

“ You live on campus? “ Seoho’s voice finally shattered the precarious silence. He had to ask twice however before he really got on answer from Geonhak who had been busy taking in Seoho driving to hear him. Too busy taking in the way Seoho gripped the steering wheel with his left hand while his right drummed lightly against the wheel or reached for his cup of hot coca. How his eyes darted between the street and Geonhak’s own eyes as he tried to hold conversation. The way his eyes squinted at the different street signs they passed.

“ The apartment building near it. “ Geonhak eventually managed out. It was quite difficult to speak when he was stuck in a car with the most gorgeous person to ever grace the planet. Not only that but he was also driving him home. One hand fixated on the wheel as the other carelessly raised and lowered the cup of hot chocolate from his mouth that shouldn’t be as attractive as he found it to be.

Much to Geonhak’s horror yet relief they arrive immediately at his apartment. He didn’t exactly want to get out of the car. Not when he could spend more time with Seoho inside it. Yet he still reached for the door, “ Thank you for your great customer service. Don’t suppose your customer service has any other benefits? “ he asked as his eyes strayed back to the cup that was against Seoho’s lips.

Oh if he could only replace the cup with his own lips.

He wasn’t sure where the sudden confidence had come from. His question not at all falling on deaf ears seeing as how Seoho smiled at the suggestion. Placing the cup down into its holder before waving Geonhak closer.

Geohak obeyed then. Obeyed the hand that invited him closer, leaning in until he was captured by it. Until it was gripping his jaw and pulling him down into the slightest caress of what he had wanted. The male’s lips brushed against his in a quick gentle manner. Filling him with warmth for a second before he was nudged away towards the car door.

Before he could reach back over for the handle and take his leave however he was captured again by the male. Being brought back in towards what he wanted but not quite being given the kiss he had been longing for.

He was still being teased he realized when the male’s teeth lightly snagged against his bottom lip daring him to go in for a kiss. The way Seoho’s hand found its way to his jaw and forced him to stare directly into his eyes as he leaned in again and again for a ghost of kiss, leaving Geonhak’s face to follow after Seoho’s on its own accord. Chasing after a kiss the male seemed to refuse to give him.

After what seemed like forever however Seoho’s fingers found their way into Geonhak’s hair. Weaving themselves through it and pulling him in for an actual kiss that sent all of Geonhak’s thoughts back to one simple word that was always on the tip of his tongue when it came to Seoho. Woah.

Woah he realized was an accurate description of the male. When the male did anything it was like watching the stars explode. Fireworks exploding across the sky in a manner that one can’t help but stop and stare. Absolutely terrified but stunned by the destructive beauty. And for once Geonhak found himself willing to throw himself towards the doorsteps of absolute chaos everytime Seoho leaned back into him.

It was almost a shame that Seoho had actually kissed him. Now that it was over he couldn’t just sit there in the passenger seat and take in Seoho’s scent every time he leaned in for a mock kiss. At the same time however he wouldn’t take back the kiss for anything.

In fact when he finally said goodbye to the male and reached for the door handle he was no longer hesitant. Instead he was delirious with the whole weight of what had just occurred. Stumbling to his apartment as if he was drunk.

At least that was the first thing Keonhee asked him when he had set foot into the apartment still beaming and unsteady from the male’s kiss.

“ Are you drunk? “ he had asked, only partial playfulness in his voice. The rest of his actions showed that he was in fact truly concerned. His hand came up to Geonhak’s forehead, feeling for a fever. “ Did you stay out in the rain too long? You look wet but dry. “

“ That makes no sense. “ Geonhak had then pointed out once he regained enough control over himself to speak without stumbling over himself.

“ It means you look like you got wet but then it dried. “ Keonhee reasoned as he dropped his hand from Geonhak’s forehead. A small shrug, losing interest now that he was sure Geonhak wasn’t sick.

“ I kissed him. “ Geonhak blurted out. He needed someone to tell about the exchange. Just to solidify that it had actually happened. That he wasn’t simply just so cold and delirious that he had imagined the whole scene.

Of course Keonhee immediately knew who he was talking about. His eyes squinting for a moment at Geonhak. Trying to decide whether it was the truth or simply that the male had spent too much time in the rain. Seeing as how he was dry however it obviously meant he hadn’t been out in the rain.


End file.
